Trilogía del descuido
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Una joven entra a un bar en busca de desahogo, aunque después de conocer al camarero del lugar, eso sería tan sólo el bono extra. /IshiHime/
1. disimula el contexto

**¡Bienvenidos!**

¡Es un gusto estar de vuelta por acá! (aunque no guste la presente historia, a mí sí me gusta regresar xD) Y acá con un … IshiHime? Bueno, es un IshidaXOrihime, y un UA. Igual la trama ésta es muy trillada, pero ya ando medio oxidada con esto del Fanfiction, así que a ver qué tal.

¡Disfrútenla con leche!

NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y no gano un quinto al usarlos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Trilogía del descuido **_

**I **

**Disimula el contexto**

"_Tengo que aprender a fingir más… y a no mostrar lo que siento"_

Hacía mucho la veía entrar al bar. Era siempre a la misma hora, el mismo día de la semana; se sentaba en la misma mesa y ordenaba lo mismo.

Nunca la había atendido, pero después de la segunda visita simplemente no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima. Desde la barra, sirviendo tragos o cobrando facturas, Uryuu echaba vistazos fugaces a la hermosa pelinaranjo, y alargaba el oído cuando el compañero que la atendía pedía la orden.

Aunque parecía algo rutinario, la chica nunca repetía sus acciones. Había ocasiones en las que llevaba su ordenador portátil y tecleaba sin parar; en otras escribía en una libreta con aura de inspiración; en algunas más, leía el periódico o cualquier revista de interés general.

Daba lo mismo, el joven de anteojos lanzaba suspiros ahogados con solo verla. Esperaba el día sagrado sólo por eso, para contemplarla en silencio.

-¡Ey, Ishida!- gritó una muchacha desde el otro lado de la barra -¿Están ya las margaritas?-

El peliazul agitó la cabeza para despabilarse.

-Ya van- respondió a su compañera Tatsuki con fastidio.

Antes de ofrecer la charola con las bebidas, dirigió la vista a la mesa que la joven de ojos grises acostumbraba pedir. Seguía vacía. Decepcionado, agacho la cabeza y volvió a su deber.

Esperanzado en poderla ver aunque no fuera a la hora acostumbrada, Ishida terminó su día un tanto preocupado. El resto de la semana estuvo al pendiente de cada cliente que entraba por si ella llegaba a volver. Fue la semana más larga que había tenido últimamente.

Comenzó a creer que a lo mejor había cambiado el rumbo de su rutina, o que se había aburrido del lugar... o que incluso se había dado cuenta de que él la miraba mucho y se había asustado...

Con inquietud de culpa, intentó olvidar la cándida imagen de aquella chica de buen ver.

:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Ya te vas?- cuestionó alarmado Uryuu cuando Tatsuki tomó su chaqueta.

-Hoy es tu turno, Ishida- respondió al lanzarle un llavero –Sadou me está esperando-

No esperó réplica, la pelinegro apresuró el paso a la salida. El quincy se quedó varado en medio del bar, con las mesas pegajosas y los vasos empañados... No era precisamente su turno para cerrar el local, pero ya no había remedio.

Viendo ya que ni un cliente más entraba, esperó a que el reloj marcara las dos y media para poderse ir. Suspiró resignado y tomó el trapo que colgaba de su delantal, lo remojó con el rociador y se dispuso a limpiar las mesas.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, lo que incomodó un poco al muchacho, así que comenzó a silbar para disipar el tétrico mutismo.

-Ya cerramos- interrumpió su cancioncilla sin prestar mucha atención cuando se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

El intruso no se inmutó -Erm...- carraspeó un poco –s... sólo quie... quiero…-

-Lo siento pero...-

Uryuu no pudo terminar la frase.

Apenas alzó la vista, su hermosa chica apareció milagrosamente ante él.

Su aspecto no parecía el de siempre. La palidez de su rostro y las ojeras que llevaba debelaban el insomnio del que había sido víctima, y por el atuendo descuidado daba la impresión de no haberse mudado de ropa en algunos días. El aroma a licor se desprendía de sus poros ruidosamente, al igual que el sonrojo inconciente, terminando de anunciar su etílica situación.

Cuando un tambaleó violento la hizo perder el equilibrio, el peliazul no tardó en ayudarla. Olvidando las sensaciones que la chica le provocaba, le ofreció su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse en él. La llevó a la silla más próxima y la sentó cuidadosamente

La joven agradeció aquellas atenciones con la sonrisa más sincera que le fue posible hacer. Por más que se esforzaba, la tristeza que se asomaba en sus ojos era difícil de ignorar.

-Perdón- barrió la voz, bajó la vista.

El peliazul no quitó su atención de ella, por demás, dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en la perfecta fisonomía que tenía enfrente.

-E... es una pena que no pueda hacer más por usted...-

A su disculpa siguió una lluvia de incontenibles lágrimas femeninas. Era un sollozo amargo que lo hacía sentir inútil; le desesperaba no encontrar alguna solución para detener el llanto de la pelinaranjo.

Tenía miedo de actuar o decir algo que la incomodara aún más. No pudo abrazarla ni mimarla como tanto había deseado desde el primer día que la había visto hasta antes de que aquella se echara a llorar. Ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarle la espalda para consolarla.

Se quedó quieto frente a ella, con los anteojos empañados y el corazón estrujado esperando en silencio el fin del afligido sentimiento.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Por cierto que este fic está musicalizado xD. Tomé prestadas tres canciones de Babasónicos, pero no hice songfic por que habría más __lyric__ que historia jejeje :D Por ahora es todo! Los espero en el siguiente._

Ukio-onii-chan


	2. encantadora, perfecta y falsa

**¡Jai!**

Aquí el segundo capítulo, disculpen la demora -.-

A _**Haruhi Uzuchiha: **_Hola Haru! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Ya pase por tu perfil, está muy lindo :3 Inoue borrasha… pos sí, decidí jugar un poquito con sus personalidades para variar, demo, espera el final para ver qué onda con todo vale? Cuidate y graxias por leer!

A _**AngelYueGuang: **_Aquí la conti xD y eso de los bares me suena como chiste no crees? xD "Un Shinigami, un Quincy y un Hollow entran a un bar…" jajaja!!

A _**rukiachan25: **_Hola chica! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que en el otro IshiHime me escribiste tu opinión, aquí la conti ojala te guste, chao!

¡Disfrútenla con leche!

NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y no gano un quinto al usarlos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Trilogía del descuido**_

**II**

**Encantadora, perfecta y falsa.**

"_Sos un flamenco con el ala herida, con la intemperie te __arropás__" _

Antes de darse cuenta, la chica sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas qué derramar. El sentimiento amargo que aguardaba en su pecho seguía ahí, pero ya no podía llorar más.

Cansada y sollozante levantó por fin el rostro, captando al instante un semblante inquieto y preocupado esperando alguna palabra suya.

Ishida respingó cuando los grises ojos de aquella se fijaban en él. Estaban rojos y húmedos, al igual que las mejillas debajo de ellos, y aún así quedó maravillado por la gentileza que por encima de todo desbordaban.

-Discúlpame- espetó la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¡No, yo!-

El mesero se levantó tan abruptamente, que tiró el banco en el que estaba sentado. Al intentar levantarlo, su cabeza chocó con la mesa. Y mientras aquél se moría de vergüenza sin quitar la mano del lugar del golpe, la joven río discretamente.

-¿Estás bien?- pronunció aguantando las ganas de reír, acercándose a él.

-¡Sí, sí!... Fue solo un golpecito… auch!-

-A ver, déjame ver-

Lentamente bajó la melena azulada para que pudiera revisarla. Ishida estaba más que nervioso y abochornado en tanto los dedos femeninos se abrían paso entre su pelo para reconocer algún golpe.

-Mmmm… parece que sí estas bien- sonriente se separó de él.

-Gra…gracias- reverenció el joven sin despegar la mano de su cabeza.

-Quien debería de agradecer soy yo-

-¡No, para nada!-

-Eres tan amable- sonrió –Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime-

-¡Ah!, y yo… Ishida, Uryuu Ishida-

Así quedaron uno frente a otro sin decir nada más. Fueron segundo eternos para Uryuu, eternos, gratificantes y felices.

-Bueno, Ishida-kun, creo que ya me voy-

-A… a dónde- Fue una pregunta tonta, pero eficaz para detenerla justo antes de que comenzara a andar a la puerta.

-A buscar un bar que siga abierto, éste ya está cerrado, ¿no?-

El peliazul se remojó los labios preocupado. En el estado en que se encontraba no podía seguir sola por la calle… ¡mucho menos para conseguir otro trago!

-¡Inoue-san!- gritó; ella giró para poderle mirar.

-Nunca podré terminar de pagarte lo que has hecho por mi, Ishida-kun- sentenció y continuó su despedida; pero de la puerta no pudo pasar: un agarre firme y suave la detuvo.

-Te llevo a casa- dijo Uryuu con el rostro gacho.

La cara de Inoue igualmente se ensombreció.

-No- fue su parca respuesta.

La chica aprovechó el descuido del de anteojos para zafarse y continuar su camino.

-No pienso dejarte ir sola a las tres de la mañana-

Orihime se sorprendió por la insistencia del muchacho. No parecía interesarse por las causas que la habían orillado a llorar de esa manera y a seguir en busca de consuelo diluido en licor. Simplemente quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Antes de responder, se mordió los labios insegura.

-Necesito encontrar un bar abierto, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir-

El quincy arriscó la nariz confundido, pero sin ánimo de preguntar. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a la cara con una media sonrisa.

-Ichigo-kun me quitó todo- pronunció antes de seguir su camino.

Ishida se pasmó tratando de comprender las frases inconclusas de la muchacha. Sólo encontraba una razón para su melancolía: desilusión.

Contempló en silencio la suave figura pensando en ello. La miró caminar torpemente entre las mesas en busca de la salida, aunque era claro que la salida a sus problemas no se hallaba en otro bar. Fue su conciencia lo que lo movió.

-Yo te lo regreso- espetó sin meditarlo.

-¿Mmmm?- se viró confundida a él.

-Lo que él te quito- bajó la mirada –Yo te lo regreso-

La joven rió aturdida por el comentario tan repentino, pero en cuanto vio la resolución en los azulados ojos que acababan de aparecer frente a ella, sintió el corazón encogerse para después latir con fuerza. Se quedó estática cuando su aliento comenzaba a consumirse con una sola mirada de aquél extraño chico de lentes. Lo observó fijamente y con cuidado.

No. No era él.

Desanimada, lanzó un suspiro que lo hizo ponerse alerta. Se acercó a él intentando no perder el paso. Se colocó enfrente suyo, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se aproximó lentamente.

-Gracias- susurró contra los labios de Ishida antes de besarlo.

La sangre del quincy se congelo. Su respiración se detuvo. Todo lo que había soñado se cumplía… aunque con pequeñas variaciones.

Orihime se separó poco a poco, sonriendo tiernamente al percatarse del sonrojado rostro de Ishida.

-Gracias- repitió con la intención de despedirse.

Fue que el chico reaccionó inesperadamente.

-¿Lo aceptas?- ante la confundida mirada de la joven, decidió continuar –¿Aceptas que te regrese lo que él te quitó?-

La pelinaranjo frunció el ceño un poco molesta. Lo que menos pretendía aquella noche era encontrar un redentor; no obstante, su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza sin encontrar el cómo responderle.

-Te llevo a casa entonces- finalizó Ishida cansado de esperar una contestación.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo a la salida. Cerró el local lo más rápido que pudo, olvidando de lleno la limpieza de las mesas y lo demás.

Retomó camino hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de algún transporte publico que funcionara a esas horas de la madrugada; sin embargo, ahora sólo surgía una pregunta en la mente de ambos:

-"¿A dónde diablos vamos?"-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Por ahora es todo! Los espero en el siguiente._

Ukio-onii-chan

_**Trilogía del descuido**_

**III**

**Conquista, soñador.**

"_Nos dejamos arrastrar corriente abajo hasta que el ruido nos tapó"_

Nunca creyó encontrarse así: abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta de su apartamento en compañía de la chica de la que estaba prendado.


End file.
